


Pretty In Pink.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the sex is not the enemy challenge. Tommy doesn't think Adam's pink underwear is very manly. So Adam shows him just how manly he is feeling. <br/>Based on this prompt <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Pretty much porn with a little plot thrown in.

Adam POV  
　  
He's already up making breakfast by the time Tommy shuffles into the kitchen. He knows his boyfriend probably smelled the coffee brewing. It's the only smell that gets Tommy out of bed before midday when he has no other reason to be up. He thinks maybe tacos or burritos might get him to move his skinny butt out of bed, but Adam hasn't tried that yet. Adam's putting the milk back in the fridge, wearing nothing but the first pair of underwear he could find, but he isn't cold. It's stupidly hot out for a morning and he's tempted to stand in front of the fridge longer. But his mom's always telling him how bad that is for the fridge, so he shuts it and turns around.  
　  
Tommy is standing in the kitchen, wearing just his underwear as well, scratching his stomach lightly. He looks like he's still half asleep. It's kind of adorable, which isn't something he normally thinks about his boyfriend when he's half naked. But he looks like a rumpled, pissed off kitten right now and all Adam wants to do is pet him.  
　  
"There's coffee." Adam tells him. He gets a half grunt, half happy sigh in response as Tommy shuffles over to the coffee pot, looking like the few steps he takes to get there are the hardest thing in the world. Tommy is not a morning person at all, something Adam learned long before they started dating, back when they started talking. The only thing Tommy Joe will ever get up for happily in the morning is morning sex. He's never been the one to start it, but if Adam wakes up hard and aching, desperate for his boyfriend’s touch, not his own or a cold shower, Tommy is always happy to let Adam have his way. Adam loves sex in the morning, both of them warm and a little sleepy. He likes spooning against Tommy and taking him like that, lazy and slow; it always feels fantastic.  
　  
Adam curses at the hard on that is now tenting the pink pants he is wearing. He leans against the kitchen table instead of sitting, watching Tommy pour coffee and enough sugar to rot his teeth into a mug. He's still in zombie mode, which means Adam isn't about to get so much as a good morning kiss, let alone help with his hard on. Tommy cradles his coffee cup in his hands, blowing on it so he can drink faster. He ignores Adam till he's half way through his second cup, but that's what he gets for dating an insomniac. He knew Tommy was like this long before they moved in together.  
　  
"Morning, joined the living yet?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Being cheerful in the morning is just wrong." Tommy mutters, but then he finally looks over at Adam.   
　  
"Wow, you really do like mornings." Tommy smirks, giving Adam's groin a pointed look.  
　  
"I really like you." Adam corrects, pushing away from the table and heading for the counter and Tommy. He takes away the coffee mug and places it a safe distance away from them before pinning Tommy to the counter.  
　  
"I don't think I'm in the mood, the pink’s a real passion killer." Tommy teases.  
　  
"What's wrong with pink?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Not manly." Tommy taunts. They both know he doesn't mean it, seen as Tommy was the one who has actually had pink hair in the past. Neither of them are the type to associate colour with gender or in force gender stereotypes. Tommy is just baiting him and Adam is happy to play along.  
　  
"How's this for manly?" Adam asks, grabbing Tommy by the hips and picking him up, carefully dropping him on the counter. He crowds in close between Tommy's legs and one ends up folded back, foot on the counter, they're pressed together groin to groin and it feels perfect.   
　  
"Hmm, not bad." Tommy says, but his voice is a little breathless, giving how much this is affecting him away, even as Adam feels his lover start to harden.  
　  
"Not bad? I'll show you not bad." Adam teases, rolling his hard on against Tommy's and making the smaller man moan. Tommy's hands are up, clutching at his back, nails digging in just enough to feel good; ten sharp little bursts of pain in his back.   
　  
"Kiss me." Tommy begs.  
　  
"But I thought I was too girly in my pink pants?" Adam mocks.  
　  
"Shit, fuck me, show me who's manly that way, fucking tease." Tommy groans, trying to get closer to Adam, but the only thing he can really do in his position is move his hips, which he does, rubbing against Adam like a bitch in heat.  
　  
"You’re very manly, now shut up and fuck me." Tommy groans.  
　  
"I don't keep lube or condoms in the kitchen, baby." Adam points out.  
　  
"Damn it, do something Adam, please." Tommy begs and he's such a squirmy little shit, willing his tiny ass, trying to get closer. He loves it when Tommy is like this, uninhibited, desperate and begging.  
　  
He can never say no to Tommy when he begs. Adam kisses Tommy, slow at first, just lips on lips, which soon turns to tongue and teeth. Adam slides one hand between them so he can get a hand on Tommy's dick, rubbing at it through the material of his shorts while Tommy whines into the kiss. Adam doesn't stop kissing him, doesn't even want to try, but he does move his hand, slipping it under the waist band of Tommy's pants. They both moan at the first touch of skin on skin.   
　  
They make out and rub against each other like two teenagers in the back seat of a car, instead of like two men in their thirties in their kitchen, in their house. In the spirit of acting like a teenager, Adam pulls himself away from kissing Tommy's mouth and starts sucking hickeys into his neck.   
　  
"Adam." Tommy groans and his voice is so wrecked that Adam knows he's getting close. He's sucking on the piercings in Tommy's ear when his orgasm hits. He clings to Adam, moaning Adam's name in between nonsense words. Adam works him through it, making the pleasure last as long as it can before touch becomes painful. By the time he's done Tommy is panting in his ear, sweaty, face flushed, gorgeous and all his.  
　  
Once he's sure Tommy won't fall without his support, he takes a step back. He'll never get sick of the way Tommy looks after they've fooled around. He's the only man Adam knows who can be sprawled out on the kitchen counter, wet spot in his pants from his own come and not looks ridiculous. More like ridiculously hot.  
　  
"What about you?" Tommy asks, pointing at the bulge in Adam's pink briefs.   
　  
"Me? I'll wait." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"Wait for what?" Tommy frowns.  
　  
"For you to finish your coffee and meet me in the bedroom." Adam smirks.  
　  
Tommy hops off of the counter and takes Adam's hand.   
　  
"Finished with your coffee already?" Adam asks, raising one eyebrow at Tommy.  
　  
"Coffee is my mistress; she's a cruel and demanding bitch. But you’re the man I love. Getting fucked by you is always gonna beat coffee." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"That was almost romantic." Adam laughs. They leave the kitchen and the coffee behind. Adam soon loses the pink briefs once they’re in their bed room.   
　  
Adam's never been happier than when he is with Tommy. He does think he needs to make some changes though. Like keeping condoms and lube all around the house. So the next time Tommy goads him, Adam will be able to just bend him over and fuck him stupid, just the way he knows Tommy likes it.  
　  
The End.


End file.
